Forever Starts Tonight
by storiesonbritt
Summary: Miley is on a 2009 summer tour with the jonas brothers again. Nick and her are done and how does she feel seeing him all the time, maybe with selena? Jealousy? Maybe!
1. intro

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I should of. Forgive me for that! I changed some stuff in the intro. Everyone probably already know that Nelena is officially over! Yes! Finally right? haha! :] p.s. I 'm still going on in the story as if there still together!**

* * *

Surprises

"_Hey darling, looks like you're going on tour!" Billy said._

"_Really? Awesome!" Miley responded excitedly_

"_Yea, the Jonas brothers will also be on tour with us. It'll be just like old times" Billy said._

"_What!!!" Miley shrieked_

Secrets are being kept

"_Don't worry about it sel, I was just talking to my cousin" Nick said after he got off the phone_

"_Okay, I believe you" Selena said._

Break-ups

"_Kevin, should I break up with Selena?" Nick asked._

"_What? Why? I thought you really liked Selena?" Kevin replied._

"_I don't know what to think anymore," Nick said with a sigh._

Make-ups

"_You know, Miley, I never stopped thinking about you" nick said as he looked into her eyes._

"_I never stopped thinking about you too" Miley said._

Most importantly drama

"_Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Selena said after Miley was flirting with nick._

"_No, why would I?" Miley said._

-xx-

Miley is on a 2009 tour with The Jonas brothers again. Nick is with Selena! Does she feel jealous? Maybe!

**Forever Starts Tonight**

-coming soon-

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading the improved Forever Starts Tonight intro. I promise I will update soon! If I get some more reviews. So Review! love britt:]]] **


	2. chapter one

**Hi! I finally finished chapter one. I apologize again for such the holdup. Really I do! I hope you like this first chapter!**

* * *

"Miley! Miley! Over here!"

"You look beautiful! Miley!"

"Come on, Miley! Give me a smile"

The Paparazzi yelled back and forth, taking pictures of Miley as she walked out of the Beverly Hills nail salon in Beverly Hills.

"I love your nails Miley!" a paparazzi exclaimed while trying to keep up with her pace.

"Thank You," Miley responded politely. She was definitely tired after a long day of shopping with her mom. She pulled out the latest sidekick phone and started texting Demi.

**Miley: The paps are getting crazier each day**

**Demi: LOL. Agreed XD**

Miley chuckled as she got into the car. She remembered when she didn't quite get along with Demi back then. They just never had the time to become friends. But now, they were definitely besties! Selena was pretty awesome too. She loved hanging out with both of them. Although, sometimes it could get awkward. She just felt more comfortable with Demi. Miley phone started buzzing. _What does dad want now? _Miley thought as she went and answer the phone. Her dad always calls and just bugs her every time she goes shopping. It might not be surprising if she's in the changing room and her ringtone blasts out of her phone, filling the walls with music.

"Hi dad," Miley said as she spoke into the speaker area.

"Hey darling, looks like you're going on tour!" Billy said.

"Really? Awesome!" Miley responded excitedly.

"Yea, the Jonas Brothers will also be on tour with us. It'll be just like old times," Billy said.

"What!!!" Miley shrieked, into the phone.

"Honey what's going on?" her mom asked, while driving.

"Uhh, dad, I'll talk to you later, love you" Miley said to her dad before hanging up.

"I'm going on tour, again" Miley said calmly, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" her mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, until dad said the Jonas Brothers are touring with me" Miley said.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Miley, how many times do we have to go over this? Just forget what happened between you and Nick. Whatever happened between you and him was for the best."

Miley sighed. "I know, I know. Forgive and forget" Miley said.

"That's right honey, you'll be fine," her mom reassured.

"I just hope your right," Miley murmured under her breath.

The truth was, Miley did really want to get along with Nick. They did get along after the breakup, but they weren't as close as Miley wanted them to be. Miley really loved Nick and he was her first love. She told herself when she was little, that no matter what happens, she had to be friends with her first love. Her friends thought it was dumb to want to be friends with your ex. Truth was, Miley thought so too. She will go on in her life forgetting her exes, but she just wanted to be friends with her first. The one who showed her what falling in love, really mean. Of course, the book, "Dear John" by Nicholas Sparks also showed her what loved really meant. It was sad reading that book. She cried night by night just thinking about what happened in the story. But there was a line in the story that just took her heart away.

_"Tim had told me-and shown me-that love meant that you cared for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_ –written by Nicholas Sparks in his novel "Dear John" (page 275, paragraph 2).

(**a/n: That book is the saddest you would ever read. I cried so much. It's a really good book and I would recommend it! It's my favorite book ever! It even beat Twilight on my list of best books! I know, shocking isn't it?)**

Splitting with Nick was the hard part. They both wanted to take a break, for good. They both took a break from each other after a year of dating. But of course, true love can't be separated forever and they got back together. They were both happy with the choice they made and moved on with their life. Nick and his brothers went and started working on their 3rd album while Miley started working on her solo album without Hannah Montana and finished off her Best of Both worlds extended tour without the Jonas Brothers. She didn't think it would be this hard, you know. But on some days, she missed having Nick by her side. But it doesn't matter anymore now, Miley has become really good friends with underwear model, Justin Gaston and Nick had moved on with his life, apparently, dating Selena Gomez. Of course, Miley was cool with this, she was not jealous at all. Selena was a cool girl and a good friend. So Nick is in good hands.

* * *

**Sorry there wasnt really any drama, but dont worry, there will be some for sure, later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah I kno, its kinda boring but wateves cuz I just finished it at 11:45 pm. So Im super tired and my neck really hurts. Please Review and I will update asap! I promise!**

**love britt:]]]**

**p.s. Most of the niley stuff about them splitting after a year of being together and them getting back together is all true! I got it off of her book Miles to go! **

**p.s.s. The book is actually really good. It tells you alot of stuff of what shes going through, stuff you'll never imagine.**


	3. Chapter one: the second one

**Hi! I kno i promised i would update, but i was so stuck on whether i should've used this chapter instead of the other one. So I'm going to let u pick and chose which one you like better. Plus I got my laptop back! isnt that awesome??? LOL! anyways, read and tell me if I should use the other chapter(A) or this one(B)! Thanks!**

* * *

The door slammed in the Cyrus house in LA. Miley had just came home from a shopping trip.

"Hey darling" Billy said as he greeted his daughter. "Where have you been?"

"Hi dad, I was just shopping with Ashley," Miley said as she sat down on the stool near the kitchen counter. "I bought an outfit for my interview with Ryan Seacrest tomorrow"

"That's tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"Yes dad, that's tomorrow" Miley said with an eye roll.

"Then it's about time I tell you the good news" Billy said.

"What…..good news?" Miley said as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Okay, hold on, I want to act like you had just come into the house" Billy said. Miley rolled her eyes. Does her dad have to do this whenever he tells her something?

"Hey darling, looks like your album Breakout is going on tour!" Billy said.

"Really? Awesome!" Miley replied excitedly.

"Yea, the Jonas Brothers will also be on tour with us. It'll be just like old times" Billy said.

"What!!!" Miley shrieked.

"Darling, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Miley said. She didn't know she screamed "what" out loud. "But do we really have to tour with the Jonas Brothers? Not that I don't want to tour with them, it's just….maybe I should be touring with other people. Like Rihanna or Hilary Duff. Yeah, Yeah, I should tour with one of them."

"Uhhh…honey, are you okay?" Billy said. "I thought you love hanging with the boys"

"I'm fine, you know what, forget what I said." Miley insisted. "I'm going to wash up before dinner."

"Okay, Oh yeah, you're going to have to talk about it with Ryan tomorrow, okay" Billy said.

"Ugh!" Miley murmured as she walked up the stairs into her room.

Miley walked into her room and fell instantly on her bed. _Another tour with Jonas Brothers? What is going on? Miley….calm down. The important thing is that my album is going on tour and that the only reason I'm doing this is for my fans, and I want to make them happy, _Miley thought.

Miley really didn't want to do this though. It'll just be so weird and awkward for her to go on tour with nick. She'll have to see him all the time. He might even be dating Selena. If there even dating. Miley hasn't talked with a Jonas brother for a while. They had been too busy. With Miley shooting the third season of Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers summer tour. Plus them shooting there new TV show for Disney Channel. There just wasn't a time. Miley didn't have anything against Selena. Miley thought she was adorable and nice. They just didn't have time to create a friendship. The only thing Miley's afraid of is the awkwardness. And Miley can sense that it's coming soon.

-xx-

**ON AIR**

"Someone please tell me what's going on with all the celebs these days" Ryan spoke into the mic.

Ellen chuckled. "I'll tell you, they're all going crazy"

"You got that right" Ryan said. "Alright while we let some celebs go crazy, I promised you a month ago that I was going to get Miley Cyrus on the show. And guess what…"

"What?..." Ellen asked with an eye roll.

"I never break my promises, because I have Miley right here next to me" Ryan said. "Everyone…Miley Cyrus!"

"Hey Everyone! It's Miley Cyrus!" Miley said. "Thanks for asking me to be on the show"

"My Pleasure" Ryan said. "Wow, how long has it been?"

"four months by my count" Miley said.

"That long?" Ryan asked.

"No, actually, you came by the studio when I was filming the last Hannah Montana episode a couple weeks ago" Miley said.

"Really, I don't remember" Ryan said.

"Must be because you're getting old" Ellen said. Miley and Ellen broke into laughter.

"I am not old!" Ryan said.

"Yeah right" Ellen said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll just let you keep talking, but just to let you know. I am not old!" Ryan said. "So Miley I heard that you are going on tour again with the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yes, I am and I am so excited!" Miley said. "You know, my dad told me the news just yesterday"

"Yesterday? Billy Ray? Are you serious?" Ryan said in shock.

"Yes, you know my daddy though, he always think that telling me at the last minute makes it more exciting" Miley said.

"Well, it's exciting for me" Ryan said.

"So how do you feel working with the Jonas Brothers again?" Ryan asked.

"I feel really excited to be working with them again. We use to have loads of fun and I can't wait" Miley responded.

"You are aware that Nick might be dating Selena Gomez" Ryan said.

"Yes I'm aware of that" Miley said.

"So…do you feel any jealousy?" Ryan asked.

"Why would I feel jealous?" Miley asked.

Ryan laughed. "How can you not feel jealous? He's your ex-boyfriend. Wouldn't it be hard to see your ex all the time, but harder to see him with someone else?"

"You know, right now I'm not feeling anything. I mean, why should I? I am over him and there's nothing to say. It has been almost a year and I've said this many times. We weren't meant for each other that's all. I don't have a problem if Nick is dating Selena. Why would I have a problem? I really think Selena is a cute and wonderful girl and if he's happy with her, everything is fine."

"I see" Ryan said. "So you're not jealous?"

Miley put her hand on her forehead and laughed. "No, I am not jealous!"

"Haha, I'm bugging you aren't I?" Ryan said. "Alright, when we come back, I'm going to bug Miley even more"

"Oh god" Ellen said.

"Stay here and we'll be talking music, family and other things with Miley" Ryan said.

**OFF AIR**

Miley finished her interview with Ryan. He asked her so many questions. _That is so Ryan_, Miley thought as she walked out of the studio.

-xx-

"Hey Kevin, Pass me the syrup" Joe said. They had just woke up and was eating their mom's special pancakes. Kevin passed Joe the Syrup. Then Big Rob came through the door.

"Hey, Rob" Nick said.

"Sup guys" Rob said as he sat down in a chair. "Got news for you"

"What?" Joe asked.

"You're going on tour" Rob said.

"Again?" Nick asked.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kevin said as he high fived Joe.

"Are we touring with anybody?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, umm…Miley Cyrus!" Rob said.

"Really? Again?" Kevin asked.

"Well…..I really don't care who were going on tour with, but the fact that we are going on tour" Joe said as he and Kevin jumped up a down.

"Man, I should have brought my video camera, so I can film you boys acting like five year olds" Rob said. "Would have been a hit on YouTube"

"Nick? You okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine" Nick said. Than Nick's iphone vibrated. A text message from Miley? Why would she be texting me?

-xx-

Miley was waiting in line at Pinkberry. Wow, this line is so long. Miley thought. Miley pulled out her sidekick and went down the contacts list. She landed on Nick's name. Maybe I should just text him and say "Hi" and stuff.

**Miley: Hi Nick**

**Nick: Hey Miley. Sup?**

**Miley: nothing much..just waiting in line at Pinkberry. U wouldn't believe the line.**

**Nick: lol. I just found out were touring together**

**Miley: me too, my dad told me yesterday**

**Nick: haha, rob told me today**

**Miley: lol.**

**Nick: Wow we haven't talked in like ages**

**Miley: I know right?**

**Nick: lol. Yeah**

**Miley: So what have u been up 2?**

**Nick: just writing songs. U?**

**Miley: SHOPPING!**

**Nick: of course…..**

**Miley: g2g, im next 2 order. Bye**

**Nick: bye**

-xx-

_That was nice talking to Miley again_, Nick thought.

* * *

**Kay, there u have it. Remember to tell me which one you like better. A or B. The other one or this one.**

**other one: A**

**this one: B**

**love ya! and review!**


End file.
